


I saw you and I named a flower

by Farangees20



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farangees20/pseuds/Farangees20
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I saw you and I named a flower

She was not one in the habit of feeling sorry for herself but this loneliness was getting to Robin. Her days although seemingly varied, were becoming groundhog day-ish; sleep, eat, work, eat, sleep. She had the occasional date with her girlfriends but seeing as her two best friends were happily coupled up, Robin often felt worse for these gatherings and recently had become reluctant in joining the other women. Her mind wondered to agency's last client today, Ms Belgravia. A statuesque 30 something with long legs and beautiful hair. Self assured and inherently confident the way old-money people are, she had taken a shine to Strike and was not shy in showing it. Robin could sense Strike's ego liking the attention from the posh beauty and being flattered by her blatant interest. Leaving the office this evening, Ms B had stood very close to Strike, her height bringing her to his chin level, one hand gently clasping his arm near elbow, the pose suggesting an intimacy that Robin knew wasn't there. Or at least not yet. on Pam's landline, mid conversation with a client, Robin had stolen a glance at their direction and had caught Strike's eye. He had looked abashed and taken a discreet half step away from the woman. Robin had looked away then but couldn't shake how much she disliked the thought of Strike getting intimate with other women. She knew this to be unreasonable and unjustifiable. She had no claim on his affection. He was a free agent, could do what he wanted, be with whomever that took his fancy. But logic had no place in how she felt about Strike these days. She was dreading the day he entered another relationship. 

She was almost to the station. Looking ahead yet unseeing when her phone rang. Strike's name lit up the screen.  
"Hey, I thought we were going to go over The Barrister' case tonight. I didn't even realise you've left already!" His tone was slightly accusatory, and maybe even a bit hurt. Had he realised how uncomfortable his interaction with the woman had made her feel? Robin hoped not for it would have been completely mortifying!  
Not wanting to admit that she was annoyed with him (and she had no good reason for feeling that way), she replied "sorry, I thought you were busy with Barclays's report"  
"Yeah, well, I was but I still wanted to talk to you about the case." Then a small pause, as if gathering his nerves "Could you come back now? You haven't gotten on the train yet, have you?" And then in a rush very unlike himself, "We could order a takeaway? The Indian one you like?" Robin's heart fluttered without her permission at the idea of spending another couple of hours with Strike. They have been busy and short staffed in the past few weeks, most of their communications over the phone. It was the most frustrating feeling. Like a schoolgirl with a crush, she both loved and hated it. "yeah, just got to the station. I can come back. Will pick up the food on the way back"

Strike ended the call and sat the phone down on his desk. He hadn't intended on asking Robin to dinner but clearly he wasn't beyond using the promise of a hot meal to pursued her back into the office. He had read something in Robin's look this evening while bidding the clingy client goodbye. It was not a look of accusation or disdain but a disapproving one. Could he dare hope that the other woman's advances had ignited in Robin the same flame of jealousy that he himself felt whenever witnessing other men's interest in her? Energised by the hope and the prospect of an evening (albeit a working one) with Robin, Strike got up to freshen up in the toilet on the landing. 

"Oh, please! You know she likes you! Its bloody obvious!" Robin said with a little laugh. They had gone over the the Barrister's case with their curry plates on their lap. Conversation has moved on to other cases and Ms B, being one of their more lucrative clients came up soon. 

Taken back, Strike felt his cheek heat up a bit, although his dark stubble would surely save him from showing it. He averted his eyes and smiled, pleased that she had paid attention. That she knew he was wanted. Robin charmed by his bashful expression, took pity on him "she is very beautiful".  
"Beauty is in the eye of beholder and all that. She doesn't do anything for me" Strike said truthfully. Prompted by a masochistic urge, Robin dared "what? You are not keen on beautiful, rich women anymore?"  
Strike recognised the veiled hint at his relationship with Charlotte in that question.  
"Oh, I still like beautiful woman Robin" he said looking directly into her eyes. Taking great satisfaction in her blush. She was an intelligent woman. No Risk of her not catching his meaning. Two could play the same game Ellacott. Strike thought, self satisfied.


End file.
